


God knows I want to Break Free

by Im_not_a_crack_pot



Series: Jondamiweek2019 [2]
Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, jondamiweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 01:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17653751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_not_a_crack_pot/pseuds/Im_not_a_crack_pot
Summary: One day noth of them would be free.Jondamiweek day 2: Secret Relantionship





	God knows I want to Break Free

They'll be days when Damian wanted to be as private as possible. Jon understood.

 

They would send each other texts, when their parents were asleep and/or not using their superpowers; they would ask each other how was their day, discuss a new case or another trivialities.

 

Some other days they were feeling brave enough to text each other during the day, Jon would wait for recess and send Damian a kiss emoji next to a “I miss you”. 

 

Damian on the other hand would message him before his classes started, sometimes he wrote such poetic love manifestations that they would make Shakespeare feel like an amateur. Jon would screenshot them and re-read them a million times.

 

And it worked for them, really, it wasn't perfect, but it worked.

 

Except when it didn't.

 

Sometimes they both had to debrief their fathers and they have to restrain themselves from holding hands.

 

Sometimes they went to Dick's place after missions and Damian had to contain the excitement from having his favorite people in front of him.

 

Sometimes, like today, both of their families would reunite at the manor.

 

At it was torture.

 

Damian should know after all, he could be condemned to be killed be in the most atrocious ways and revived by the Lazarus Pit for the rest of eternity and it would be nothing compared to the pain of having Jon sitting next to him and being unable to kiss him.

 

And for Jon, who had been taught to let his emotions out, it was physically painful to have be inches away from Damian and having to restrain from holding his hand.

 

But they hoped that one day they could be free from this prison cell.

 

For Jon to fly to his boyfriend and covered him in affection like their lives depended in it.

 

For Damian to climb to the highest rooftop and to profess his love for his angel at the top of his lungs. 

 

But for now, they would wait. 

 

Wait until the day the can finally work the courage out to be themselves in a world full of hatred.

 

The day they can both be free.


End file.
